marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charlie Cluster-7 (Earth-616)
There's been mention of Fantomex joining X-Force after Second Coming, this would be a good fit, anyone with a source on this? --Lwmorton3121 02:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the entire new X-Force team was revealed in , including him. --Johnnybravo44 02:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Name? I'm sure it has been discussed before.. but why is that is name? I have a feeling it was in New X-Men (during the last couple issues were he actually appeared in..) when he helped fight the Weapon Plus or whatever. Either way, could someone reference it? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 00:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Referenced. :--GrnMarvl14 00:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) E.V.A. Maybe E.V.A. should be separated to her own page? Apparently not a character page, but maybe item or vehicle... She is part of Fantomex, but she not appears in all comics where he appears, so I think what she is some sort of "stuff", like Cyclops' Visor or X-Men Blackbird. Harasar 14:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I've actually been wondering why it's NOT. But I'm not a big enough Fantomex fan to go through the hassle. Nor do I know enough about his history to know if there's a real reason to separate the two (i.e., if you'd just end up copying Fantomex's history because it's the exact same as EVA's, then it's not really worth it). :--GrnMarvl14 16:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with both of you and side with Grn. I only have a limited amount of info on Fantomex from the Weapon X books, Uncanny X-Men, and the new X-Force. If that's all there is on the character, I'll give what I have if a page is created. :::--Wazzirving 19:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC)wazzriving Costume I'm a big Fantomex fan, however his new costume for Uncanny X-Force is the worst I've ever seen, what were they thinking? Fantomexes Lady Fantomex & Evil Fantomex aren't clones of Fantomex but the three of them are Fantomex's brains put into new bodies. It's a single entity who split in the way we know into three distinct entity. If I don't suggest to create a new page for the principal Fantomex, we need to: - Modify their abilities (when we get more informations) about their actual powers with only one brain. - Find a way to describe their relations. "Brother brain embodied" ? :I'm not a fan of X-Force, and Fantomex either. But I decided to create the pages Charlie Cluster-7 (Cluster) (Earth-616) and Charlie Cluster-7 (Jean-Phillipe) (Earth-616) because I was tired that no fan of X-Force decided to create them. :But I wrote them with the basic information I had, that's why their powers are listed as "similar to those of Fantomex", because I didn't want to risk and write something totally wrong, so I guess there's no need to modify their powers, as I guess other things such as abilities were learned by the three brains when Fantomex did. :Oh, and remeber to sign your posts in talk page using four tildes (~~~~) next time, thanks. ::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking again about them, that possibly "his himself clone" (aoutch) needed his own page. That depends on if Fantomex was simply the sum of his three brains, or if he (his brain) was in control. In the second case, it would just the same dude with a new body and less powers, but in the first case, that a new character with an old look. Anyone really in Fantomex's powers ? Undoniel (talk) 17:03, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Mutant Fantomex seems to be an (more or less) artificial mutant for some reasons: * states he is born from mutant women, and be part of a "new race of mutants ... bio-engineered". *His spirit was recently absorbed by Legion among other mutants (confirming Manifold's mutation) But if someone has some ref on his origin to determine that. Undoniel (talk) 16:05, February 9, 2014 (UTC) *X-Men: Legacy Vol 2 23 Fantomex and Manifold's confirmation, and also I knowit is an early preview for the New X-Force title but the one page says Fantomex is a mutant and Marrow has been repowered but it comes out this week I think by Simon Spurrier. - Gijimu (talk) 16:47, February 9, 2014 (UTC) That's the issue I was talking about, thanks! But I'm looking for more proof, as it could be like Puck in Uncanny Avengers. I've asked to Cxpulp but no answer. The preview can't be used for now, not until Wednesday, and the previews text are sometimes vague. He could be presented in the incoming series as a mutant sentinel or as a true Homo superior. Well, seems we will have to wait before adding him or not to the List. Undoniel (talk) 16:58, February 9, 2014 (UTC) It seems Simon Spurrier is gearing Fantomex into the direction of being a mutant for the upcoming X-Force, I doubt that CXpulp will have any real answer cause Spurrier is the writer of Legacy right now and he wrote Fantomex into that issue and now he has the reigns on the 4th volume of X-Force, yet again stating his confirmation, so one mess up I could understand but two is just to much of a coincidence and that it is being done by the same writer.But like you said just got to wait till Wednesday, till then X-Gene enthusiasts :) - Gijimu (talk) 17:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :I just checked your upload. Wep, seems two new mutants on the list soon. Undoniel (talk) 17:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Still going to wait until the issue, but also list Fantomex as "other mutants" on Utopia's page. Undoniel (talk) 23:34, February 10, 2014 (UTC)